Sonic and Dash Save Equestria
by Imahjetxwavefan
Summary: Ok, this story takes place after Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Now Sonic and Dash's Buddies fight back against Eggman and Discord! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and Dash save Equestra

pt 1.

By Imahjetxwavefan (•.~)  
**  
I do NOT own any characters in this story! Sonic belongs to SEGA, and Rainbow dash Belongs to Hasbro/ The Hub. NO COPYCATTING MY STORY! :(**

It was a sunny afternoon and yet, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were in Equestria, racing in Ponyville.

"Ha Ha! That's the third time you've beat me today!" Dash chuckled.

"Yeah, I mostly spend my time exercising and eating chili dogs and Vegetables." Sonic replied, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his finger.

"Say, have you meet my friends yet? They're very nice!" Rainbow Dash asked. She REALLY wanted to introduce her new Hedgehog friend to Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Twilight, Derpy, and Spike. Sonic thought for a sonic second.

"No, but It'd be nice to meet them." Sonic replied, still panting from the race. "Awesome! First, I'll introduce you to my cowgirl friend, Applejack!" The Pegasus said, excited. "Alright! I can't wait!" Sonic said, making a jump/leap of joy. The both of them walked to Sweet Apple Acres.

When the two racing friends arrived, Rainbow Dash yelled "Yo! Applejack!" Of course, Applejack was kicking trees, getting the apples out. After a couple of golden delicious apples were out the tree, she closed her eyes and crossed her front hooves, with her head up. "Whoowee! I'm beat!" Applejack panted. "APPLEJACK!" Dash yelled. AppleJack turned around and noticed Rainbow and a Royal Blue high speed Hedgehog, with red and white shoes.

"Oh! Howdydoo,RD! Who's y'all friend?" Applejack asked.

"This is Sonic! He's from Mobius! He's the same speed limit as me. We're racing friends!"

"Well I'll be! Sure is nice to meet y'all sugar cube! How would y'all like to see what kinda yummy rootin' tootin' treats we got here at Sweet Apple Acres?" Applejack asked.

"Umm.. Sure! I guess I can go for some tasty apple treats!" The speedy hero replied. AppleJack got out her Stick and rung a triangle.

"SOOOOUUUUPS AAAAAAWN EVREH PONY!"

AppleJack called. A crowd of ponies passed Sonic. "This is the Apple Family!" Then AppleJack introduced the blue hedgehog to all of the Family.

** Eggman's Fortress**.. **DUN DUN DUUUN!**

"I don't...GET IT!" Eggman yelled angrily, slamming his fist on his coffee table. "Why is it always when my successful plans to destroy that pesky hedgehog becomes a complete failure!?"

"Hmph! You're telling me! Those stupid little ponies used the Elements of Harmony and froze me into a stone after trying to turn Equestria into a world of Chaos!" Discord said in a angry voice.

"Hmmm.. (gasp!) I've GOT IT!" Eggman said. He has a perfect invention to take Sonic and Dash out. "Discord, follow me to my laboratory." "Will do, Doctor." The Spirit of Chaos replied. Eggman explained the invention to Discord. The both of them started to think of lots of other details to Eggman's invention. "Yesss.. YEEESSS! This Invention will work for SURE!" Discord exclaimed. "See? Now... SONIC AND RAINBOW BRIGHT-"

"Rainbow DASH."

"-I mean SONIC AND RAINBOW DASH ARE DONE FOR! NYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

The both of them began to laugh evily. This plan was gonna work for sure!

Or will it...

** At Sweet Apple Acres..**

Sonic had eaten his fifteenth apple pie. He felt like he was in Tasty Dessert Planet. He had never eaten an apple pie so delicious ever since he ate that giant Donut at Sweet Mountain.*

***Remember? Play Sonic Colors and go to the Sweet Mountain! Available for the Wii/ Nintendo DS! In stores now! (•.~)**

"Glad y'all like my pie! Takes a while for me to make 'em!" Applejack said, feeling so proud of herself. "Big Macintosh helped me out a bit with the caramel apples." "eeyyup." Big Mac replied. "Heheh.. You should open up a restaurant! These treats are Great!" Sonic said, savoring the flavor. "Gee thanks!" AJ replied. "Ok, Sonic! Let's head on to Rarity's place! You'll love 'er!" Dash said, tapping Sonic's back. "Alright RD. Well, thanks for all those tasty treats, AJ!" "No prob! It was sure nice meetin' you there, Sonic! Y'all come back any time now!" The western pony replied, waving goodbye to Sonic and Dashie.

While Sonic and Dash were walking to Rarity's place, Sonic asked, "Say, RD, the day when I caught you, how did you..umm..fall?" "Well, you see, I was practicing one on my best moves, the buckenear blaze, when all of a sudden, I cramped my wing. I was lucky that you caught me, if you didn't, I would have taken my last breath on my death bed in the hospital, or might have not flied for a week now." Dash replied. "Oh, umm..So that's what happened." Sonic said, understanding Dash's info.

**Ok, back to Eggman and Discord.**

Eggman added a few finishing touches to their latest invention, along with Discord, attaching the last laser launcher. "So, what we gonna call it?"

"The EGG Chaos Devil Ray!*"

***play Sonic unleaded for the PS2/Wii/ PS3 and Xbox 360 and fight the EGG Devil Ray! In stores now! Get it before its sold out!(•.~)**

"EGG Chaos devil ray? I think it should be Egg McMuffin, or.. Ummm.. Bacon Egg and cheese."

"I don't think we should name it after a breakfast food."

"Hmmm.. Your right. (Chuckles) We don't want them to think that you could get the Robot at McJonrald's." Discord joked.

** *Rimshot***

Eggman didn't laugh.

"What? No laugh? No chortle? Not even a titter?"

"Nope."

Discord was about to answer him back until..

**BAM!**

Orbot and Cubot busted in. And they looked excited.

"BOSS!" Orbot exclaimed. "Guess WHAT?!"

"We saw Sonic and that My Little Pony and caught 'em on your surveillance chip!" Cubot said excited. And yes, Cubot STILL has that annoying voice from Sonic Colors.*

***Cubot voice went from a cowboy, to a pirate, a random New York guy, and finally.. An idiot. Happened in Sonic Colors. [-_-']***

"That robot's it's voice is so damn..annoying!" Discord whispered to Eggman.

"Know I know why I had to change this voice chip when I opened up that Amusement Park."

"Hmph. Give me that tape." Eggman snatched the chip away from Cubot's hand. He inserted the chip into his TV.

He watched the TV and noticed Sonic and Dashie walking to Rarity's Boutique, talking, and laughing.

"Soo.. Sonic is in Equestria ehh? Hoohohohohooo! Then I guess that we're gonna have to go there and wreck up that pathetic city, then move on to those two! But if they can keep up, we'll let them watch!" Eggman said with a smirk.

"But boss, how will we get there? It would take too long!" Cubot said.

"Wait! Remember the time when we tried to stop Sonic from saving Utopia City, and used that teleporting machine to get there? Well, we could use that!" Orbot asked.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea! I guess we could do that. Bring in the machine!"

The two robots brung in the machine. Eggman pushed the remote.

"This will be the end for those two!"

The 4 of them laughed evilly, and stepped through the portal.

** Back to our heroes**.

Dash knocked on Rarity's door. Rarity answered.

"Rainbow Dash! Darling! Come in!"

Rarity said. "Oh, and who is this..handsome blue hedgehog?"

"This is Sonic! He's from Mobius! He's the same speed limit as me. We're racing friends!"

"Why hello dear! I am Rarity! The finest designer in all of Ponyville! In the future, I will be the BEST designer in ALL of Equestria!" Rarity said to Sonic.

Sonic just made an uncomfortable laugh, and said, "So, Rainbow told me that your a great designer."

"Of course Dear! If you like, I'll show you my latest style for men."

"Ummm.. I don't kno-"

Before Sonic could finish his sentence, Rarity covered the both of them up for privacy, and started to dress Sonic up.

About 3 minutes later, Sonic had on a black, cute looking tuxedo, a red bow, black,classy pants, and blue speed shoes. To top it off, his blue hair quills were brushed all the way down to his back, thanks to hair gel.

"Well?"

Sonic looked in the mirror, and said,

"Heh, pretty cool! How much?"

"Two dollars."

"Sweet! I'll take it!"

Sonic bought the tuxedo. He was planning on wearing it to weddings and parties.

"No need to thank! Generosity is my middle name!"

"I can tell."

All of a sudden... **KRAKA BOOOOOOMM!**

The three looked up at the sky, and of course, it was the spirit of chaos, and the big fat man with an IQ of 300. They were shooting buildings and killing ponies everywhere with the EGG Chaos Devil Ray.

"**WHAT'S EGGMAN DOING HERE?!**" Sonic shrieked.

"Oh no! He's retuned!" Rarity yelled. "It's the mean villain who persuaded me into getting that giant, pretty, diamond!"

'You must be kidding!' Sonic thought in his head.

"Dashie! DASHIE! Rarity!" Pinkie squealed.

"Rainbow Dash! Rarity!" Twilight hollered.

"R.D! Rare! Sonic!" Applejack yelled.

"Rainbow! Rarity!" Spike exclaimed.

"r..rainbow dash! rarity!" Fluttershy whispered loudly.

"MUFFIIIIIN!" Derpy yelled.

"GUYS!" Dash yelled.

"Who are they?"

"My friends I was telling you. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, And Twilight."

"Oh. They seem pretty nice." Sonic said.

"Rainbo- wait.. Who are you?" Twilight asked, looking at the Blue hedgehog.

"...My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog... And I'm here to help you guys out! Me and Rainbow Dash met yesterday, and she wanted me to meet you guys. It's really nice to meet you guys. Right now, we need to worry about Egghead and Dis-cunt!"

"The Princess Celestia wanted us to meet her at the castle." Spike said.

"We'll let's get going! Eggman and Discord better start running home crying now!"

The nine of them did a team high five and started to run to Canterlot.

"HERE WE GO!" Sonic cheered

**-TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this next part of my story has a little romance at the end, but it will be censored. Sorry! :( Enjoy the ending! There will also be a song at the end. :D**

Sonic, Rainbow Dash and the rest of the gang ran into the castle.

"Princess Celestia! We came as fast as w-"

They all gasped in shock.

Yes sir...

The princess Celestia was passed out on the ground...with blood marks that covered her skin like a tiger.

They ran to the princess. "Princess? Princess! PRINCESS!" Twilight shrieked. The princess didin't say a word.

And you'll never guess what she did next...

She gasped a mouthful of air.. And coughed out a lot of blood. They all had nothing to say. The princess said something before they started to argue.

"It...was Discord.. He returned..He blasted me... I want you guys to use...the Elements of Harmony, and stop him...again. I also want you to find Sonic the Hedgehog.. Hero of Mobius to help you.."

"Yo Primcess. I'm right here." Sonic whispered.

Celestia looked up. He saw Sonic young, clean, handsome and heroic face.

"So you're Sonic...our final hope."

"Yep. That's me. And I'm always there to defend."

The mare smiled.

"I need you to help these heroic ponies out, and stop Discord.. Also..I saw this huge guy with a mustache..and a weird smile."

"(Sigh) ya know, his name is Eggman."

"Oh, well.. Take him out too, and make sure he never comes back.. I want them gone FOREVER."

"No prob, Your Highness! In the meantime, Dash, get 911 on the phone. Derpy, you stay with the princess. Keep her entertained."

"Muffin! (Translation:Rodger that!)" Derpy said.

"911 emergency? Yes, this is Rainbow Dash. I need a bandage doctor stat! Yes, the Caterlot Castle. Ok! Thanks! Buh-bye. Don't worry, Princess! There will be a doc here soon." Rainbow Dash said, after hanging up.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash. Now, I need you guys to use the elements, and stop Eggman and Discord."

"Alright! You can count on us!" Sonic said.

The eight of them left the castle and rushed to Twilight's house.

Twilight's got out the box with the elements.

"Wait.. Spike, I think you outa stay here. Sonic, do you have anything that YOU have for powers?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I have the number one ultra thing for my case.. The Chaos Emeralds. I brung them with me incase I get into action."

"That's good. You use those. We'll use the elements!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Ok, we just need to try and find those two, then take 'em out." Dash said.

"I know where they are. They're probably in Ponyville. Let's check it out." Twilight said.

"OK!" They all said. They did a team high five, and ran to Ponyville.

"I'll check Sugarcube Corner! You guys check the rest of the town! Meet me back here in an hour!" Sonic said.

Rainbow Dash went uptown, along with her friends.

Sonic checked all the food stores...no Eggman.

The MLPs checked the city...no Discord.

"WAIT! There he is! He's about to shoot us!" Pinkie squealed.

"Not on MY watch!" Dash said. She went to the sky, and kicked Discord right in the face.

"Ow! What the Hell!" Discord yelled. He grabbed the high speed pegasus. She was in full panic mode now. Discord tossed her in the air, and bitch-slapped her to the ground!

Rainbow's pals helped her up. She had a HUGE cut on her left wing.

She yelped in pain when Twilight touched it.

"Are you alright, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said.

"Y-yeah.. I'm just not gonna be flying for a while.." Dash said. Gritting her teeth in pain.

**Meanwhile with Sonic...**

"Mr. and Mrs Cake!" Sonic called, running into Sugar Cube Corner. Mr and Mrs Cake were holding holding the Baby Cakes, Pound and Pumpkin Cake in their hooves.

"Sonic! Discord has returned! And there was a big fat man with a mustache!"

Sonic face-palmed himself. "(Sigh) Eggman?"

"Yes!" Mrs. Cake retorted.

"Was wondering if you knew where they were." Sonic said.

"The last time I saw them, Discord blasted the Princess Celestia at the Canterlot Castle, and Eggman was looking for you, Sonic."

"Ok! That's all I wanted to know! You guys sit tight, While I save us all."

"Thank you sonic!" Mrs cake said.

Sonic got outside,zooped to the front of the Everfree Forest, and ran to the EGG Chaos Devil Ray.

Sonic stood,cracked his knux, and shouted out, in a brave, fearless voice,

"Yo! Egghead! I'm gonna save Equestria! And I'm gonna save Mobius! And I'm gonna save these My Little Ponies! And there will be nothing you can do about it! I'm not afraid of you! What now?"

"Sonic!" The ponies called. "Discord is coming! We got them right where we want 'em!" Dashie Exclaimed.

"Perfect!" Sonic cheered.

"Plus, I got us a nationwide live camera, so everyone in Mobius, and Equestria can watch us fight!" Twilight said. She showed the shiny, silver camera. She plugged it into the live cable, and all the giant TVs in both Worlds, Equestria and Mobius were plugged into the program.

"Say something! Anything you want!" Twilight said.

Sonic looked into the camera and said, "Hi Mom!"

Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, E-123OMEGA, Jet, Wave, Storm, Metal Sonic, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Cream, Cheese, Even Mario was watching live at Mobius.

Lyra, Bon Bon, Octavia, DJ PON-3, Celestia, Luna, Wooden Toaster, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Neon Lights, Laser PON-3, Cadence, Shining Armor, Derpy, Carrot Top, Berry Punch, and even Gilda and Trixie watched live at Equestria.

Twilight got out the elements of Harmony. Sonic closed his eyes.

'_The servers are the seven Chaos... _

_Chaos is power, enriched by the heart...The controller exists to unify the chaos! _'

The MLPs put their Elements on.

Sonic let out a huge, transformation yell, like when he turned Super and tried to stop Nazo*

***Sonic and Shadow defeated Nazo in the hit Sonic fan movie, Nazo Unleashed! Watch it on !**

Sonic turned into Super Sonic. He looked really awesome too.

"WOW!" The ponies exclaimed. Sonic looked at them and said,

"Let's teach those creeps some manners!" He gave them a wink.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DO IT!" Dash cheered. All of them got the two Villains in the perfect spot, facing them.

Sonic closed his eyes..and clenched his fists together.

The MLPs floated in mid air, and Twilight's eyes faded to white.

"What is this!?" The two baddies exclaimed.

"YOU'RE FINISHED! SAY GOOD NIGHT!" Super Sonic said.

The MLPs did a rainbow streak blast.

"SUPAH SONIC SPIN!" Super Sonic cheered, as if he was using a power up.

The two villains shrieked in defeat, and blasted up into the sky.

"DAAAAAMMMNNN YOU MY LITTLE PONIES!" Discord yelled.

"CUUUURRRSE YOU SOOOONNIIIC!" Eggman yelled.

The two of them blasted away, leaving a twinkle in the sky.

Sonic and the MLPs cheered.

Both planets were celebrating.

Ponies and Mobians were dancing in the streets!

"Hey, Sonic." Dash said.

"Yeah?"

"Awesome job."

"Hehe.. Thanks." Sonic blushed, as his ears made a twich-a-twich.

The two of them stared at eachother, as if they were gonna kiss. They leaned over, their hands and hooves touched, and their trembling lips...about to meet..-

**-SORRY. THE FOLLOWING PART OF THIS STORY YOU ARE LOOKING AT NOW CONTAINS A BLUE HIGH SPEED HEDGEHOG AND A BLUE PEGASUS PONY KISSING AND SHOULD NOW BE VIEWED BY CHILDREN UNDER 18+. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY. :D**

-Sonic sighed. Dash's cheeks were rosy red.

"Y'know... I'm taken by Soarin'."

"Oh w-wait! You're t-t-TAKEN!? SORRY! I DIDIN'T KNOW! IM ALSO TAKEN BY AMY!"

"Ok ok.. Sheesh." Dash said

"But we are STILL friends."

Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere, in the middle of the two and squealed,

"WHAT'S UP, DUDE! HEY DASHIE! AREN'T YA EXCITED WE DEFEATED DISCORD.. ONE MORE TIME?!"

Sonic sighed. Rainbow Dash face hoofed herself

"[-_(\] Pinkie! You're supposed to be helping Twilight pack up the Elements!"

"Oops! Sorry." Pinkie hopped back to Twilight, and packed up the Elements.

**AFTERWARDS...**

Everypony in Equestria, and everyone on Mobius cheered. This happened in Canterlot.

Sonic, Rainbow Dash, the Princess Celestia, Luna, and the other MLPs stood on the stage.

"We are gathered here today, in celebration of the defeat of Dr. Ivo Eggman, and Discord. And these brave ponies, and Sonic the Hedgehog, who stood up for us, and Saved Equestria, and Mobius!" Celestia announced.

She uses her horn magic.. And in a flash, a labyrinth picture appeared on her wall. It showed a picture of Sonic and the MLPs fighting Eggman and Discord.

Everyone went wild.

"And now, I would like to sing a song, to Sonic... Our true hero. DJ PON3, music please."

DJ-PON3 put in a slow record CD.

A beautiful slow song came on. Celestia began to sing,

_When our future was clouded.. and so full of fear_

_ It was essential.. _

_to know that you would _

_Here..._

_ Dear Sonic, you were not frightened to take up the fight_

_Always ready to defend what's true and what's right_

_Oh Sonic, thank you for being you_

_Oh Sonic, thank you for our rescue_

_You're our special one, We just have to let you know_

_We think you're the best, you'll always run the show_

_Oh Sonic, thank you for being you_

_And it doesn't really matter how dark things appear to be_

_I know you'll always be there, my friend, always there for me_

_Tell me, should I try to hide all those feelings deep inside?_

_Do I have a chance to make this true romance?_

_Oh Sonic, thank you for being you_

_Oh Sonic, thank you for our rescue_

_You're our special one, I just have to let you know_

_We think you're the best, you'll always run the show_

_Oh Sonic, thank you for being you_

_The first time we came together_

_Our love could not be denied_

_Though you gotta do what you gotta do_

_It's done with passion and pride_

_Oh Sonic, thank you for being you_

_Oh Sonic, thank you for our rescue_

_You're our special one, We just have to let you know_

_We think you're the best, you'll always run the show_

_Oh Sonic, thank you for being you_

_Oh Sonic, thank you for being you_

_Oh Sonic, thank you for being you_

_Oh Sonic, thank you for being you _

_Oh Sonic, thank you for being you_

_Oh Sonic, thank you for being you_

_Oh Sonic , thank you for being yooooouu!_

Everyone cheered. Sonic blushed. "Thanks guys.."

Dash and Sonic hugged. The crowd roared with joy.

"I gotta hand it to you, Dash, you're an awesome friend."

"So are you.."

All of the Heroes began to wave to the crowd.

"Kiss?"

"Just as buddies."

The two of them kissed again, as friends.

The crowed began to cheer,

"SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!"

Fireworks busted in the air, showing Sonic's face in the sparkles.

**EPILOGUE...**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash rushed through treetops, zipped through hills, and sped through tunnels, smashed through motobugs, and gave those buzzbombers a lesson.

"C'mon, Dash! Another adventure awaits for us!" Sonic said.

"Alright! Let's go!"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash sped through Green Hill Zone, and started racing and having fun.

-THE END

**(Sighs and flops onto bed) That was one tough story! For those that wanna know the song, it's called, Oh Sonic Thank You (for Being You). THX 4 READING! FOLLOW 4 MORE! ;)**


End file.
